French Dolls Secret
by Chibi Lele and Joujou Poirot
Summary: Duas garotas saem da França por um motivo desconhecido e chegam a Ouran, mudando a vida dos Anfitriões. TamakixOC HoneyxOC


Ver sua amada cidade se afastar por uma pequena janela trazia um aperto sufocante para seus corações, as luzes de Paris pareciam se apagar diante das íris castanhas-avermelhadas, os dedos delicados estavam entrelaçados uns nos outros enquanto se ajeitavam nas poltronas, a cidade que era tão querida as colocou em perigo, ir embora para longe era o melhor a fazer, ao menos era o que elas pensaram, o perigo não iria persegui-las até um país tão longe como o Japão… Era o país que dali para frente iria acolhê-las.

**O o O**

- O que deu no tono dessa vez? – Perguntava Hikaru chegando com o irmão na terceira sala de música do colégio Ouran ao ver o presidente do Host Club correndo desesperadamente pela sala.

- Aparentemente ele encontrou com Nekozawa-senpai no caminho para cá. – Kyouya respondeu sentado em frente ao seu notebook parecendo ter achado algo muito interessante, Honey e Takashi estavam numa das mesas tomando chá e comendo bolo calmamente.

- Nekozawa-senpai previu que duas coisas assustadoras estavam vindo ao encontro do meu esplendoroso destino para amaldiçoar minha bela vida até que ela termine! – Tamaki respondeu aos gritos num modo teatral voltando a correr pela sala dizendo coisas sem sentido.

- Como uma alma vinda do além para puxar seu pé de noite? – Kaoru falou com um sorriso diabólico fazendo o loiro estremecer.

- Ou quem sabe um demônio para levar sua alma para o inferno? – Hikaru completou a frase do irmão com um sorriso exatamente igual, fazendo o príncipe correr e grudar em Kyouya que por pouco não caiu da cadeira.

- Okaa-san rápido providencie imediatamente amuletos de proteção contra almas do além e demônios! – Tamaki falava desesperadamente balançando Kyouya pelos ombros.

- Tamaki. – Aquele olhar deixaria um demônio assustado, fora o suficiente para Tamaki parar de sacudi-lo o olhando prestes a chorar com os gêmeos morrendo de rir lá atrás.

- Arrumem amuletos de proteção contra almas do além e demônios até o fim do dia, é uma ordem. – Kyouya falava friamente no celular para um dos pobres empregados dos Ootori, em seguida o moreno fechou o celular encarando os olhos azuis brilhantes a sua frente.

- Mon ami! – Tamaki abraçou Kyouya dessa vez o derrubando no chão mostrando a língua para os gêmeos.

- O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão enchendo Tamaki-senpai de novo? – Haruhi perguntava entrando na sala vendo a cena dos irmãos rindo e Kyouya tentando tirar Tamaki de cima de si.

- Minha querida filha está preocupada com o papai? – Ele correu até a garota prestes a abraçá-la com lágrimas nos olhos.

- É que depois o senpai fica correndo pela sala atrapalhando todo mundo. – Haruhi respondeu sem a intenção de magoá-lo acabando fazendo-o se isolar no canto escuro da sala com Honey o cutucando.

- Haruhi você é uma ótima aprendiz! – Os gêmeos falaram morrendo de rir a abraçando.

- Larguem minha filha seus gêmeos inescrupulosos! – Tamaki levantou do nada assustando Honey que saiu correndo na direção de Takashi.

- Chega, está na hora de irem trocar de roupa – Kyouya levantou da cadeira fazendo todos pararem no lugar e irem calmamente para os vestiários, Haruhi foi para o outro lado da sala onde ficava um vestiário especial para que pudesse se trocar.

- Okaa-san o que está vendo de tão interessante? – Tamaki perguntava tentando espiar o notebook ligado por cima do ombro do amigo.

- Você vai saber amanhã otoo-san, agora vá trocar de roupa ou vai se atrasar para receber as clientes. – Kyouya tinha aquele ar de quando tramava algo, Tamaki não quis ficar ali para descobrir o que era e resolveu ir trocar de roupa rapidinho.

- Interessante… - Ajeitou os óculos no rosto salvando algumas coisas num pen-drive.

- Kyouya-senpai o tono desmaiou! – As vozes dos gêmeos falando juntas chegou aos seus ouvidos fazendo-o soltar um suspiro, de certo seus dois kouHais assustaram o outro, como dava trabalho cuidar daquelas crianças...

**O o O**

Quando a noite caiu e o céu azul escuro estava coberto de pequenos pontos prateados um carro andava por um bairro cheio de mansões enormes com um jovem olhando bobamente pela janela.

- É um pecado a lua se esconder diante da minha beleza, belo astro brilhante não se ofenda com minha bela aparência concedida pelos deuses mais cruéis. – Tamaki praticamente saia pra fora da janela olhando a lua encoberta pelas nuvens quando algo chamou sua atenção mais à frente, oito caminhões enormes de mudança estavam entrando numa propriedade enorme que por sinal era a que ficava ao lado da dos Suou, aquela mansão o jovem achava estar vazia a não pelos empregados, mais tantos caminhões significava que os donos tinham vindo morar ali.

- Eu tenho vizinhos como os plebeus! Haruhi vai ficar tão feliz quando souber disso! – Ele falava como se fosse normal os vizinhos ficarem a quase uma hora de distancia, a limusine preta foi parando e o loiro saiu dela vendo vários móveis em estilo francês serem descarregados dos caminhões, mais algo perto de um dos caminhões chamou sua atenção, duas figuras delicadas usando vestidos quase iguais olhavam atentamente para o caminhão maior ficando de costas para o garoto que andou até lá para ver melhor quem eram.

- Aqui certamente não é tão bonito quanto a França, mas até que é bom – dizia uma das garotas que Tamaki havia visto pela janela. Ela tinha cabelos negros e usava óculos sobre seus olhos castanho-avermelhados. Sua voz era delicada como seu rosto, que mais parecia de uma boneca de porcelana do que uma pessoa real.

- Mal chegamos e já sinto falta de nossa casa – disse a outra garota, cujas pequenas mãos delicadas estavam entrelaçadas com as idênticas mãos da outra garota. Sua voz era como a da outra, e ela se parecia tanto com uma boneca quanto a outra. Olhando bem, elas realmente se pareciam, com exceção dos cabelos, porque o da última garota era branco. A altura também parecia ser diferente: as duas eram bem pequenas, mas a de cabelos brancos era ainda menor.

- Boa noite, senhoritas – disse Tamaki se aproximando com seu típico jeito de príncipe. As duas o olharam, estranhando as atitudes do recém-chegado.

- Será que todos são estranhos assim por aqui? – sussurrou a menina de cabelos brancos para a outra, sem que Tamaki ouvisse.

- Eu sou Tamaki Suou, seu criado, seu príncipe, o que vocês quiserem – Tamaki beijou as mãos das duas garotas. – E vocês, princesas, quais são seus nomes?

- Não falamos com estranhos – disse a garota de cabelos brancos.

- E você é muito estranho – acrescentou a de cabelos negros.

Elas riram quando Tamaki se encolheu em um canto, riscando o chão com o dedo.

- Acho que temos um brinquedinho – comentou a menina de cabelos negros com um sorriso maldoso em sua face de boneca.

- Vou adorar isso – a outra garota deu o mesmo sorriso.

**O o O**

Na manhã seguinte Tamaki ainda estava com uma aura negra a sua volta, como podiam mais duas donzelas resistir aos seus encantos?

- Okaa-san os deuses se zangaram por causa da minha beleza e estão me punindo tirando meus doces encantos. – Ele correu as lágrimas na direção de Kyouya o abraçando.

- Pelo jeito já conheceu suas novas vizinhas. - Kyouya ajeitou os óculos fazendo Tamaki soltá-lo o encarando sem acreditar.

- Kyouya você sabia sobre aquelas duas? – Como podia seu melhor amigo não ter falado nada sobre isso?

- Transferidas da França às pressas, os motivos ainda estou investigando, são gêmeas apesar de não serem totalmente idênticas, filhas únicas de um dos homens mais ricos de Paris, tem quinze anos, sangue tipo desconhecido, classe A do primeiro colegial, apesar da aparência inocente não devem ser subestimadas, foram as informações que consegui quando os nomes das senhoritas aparecerem na lista de alunos de Ouran – Kyouya lia algo em sua agenda logo a fechando com um baque seco ajeitando os óculos.

Tamaki não teve tempo de responder porque uma limusine francesa entrou no terreno parando perto de onde elas estavam, todos os alunos vieram olhar curiosos, o motorista saiu e ficou ao lado da porta quando ela foi aberta um pouquinho por dentro e logo em seguida fechada, o motorista tentou abrir a porta mais tinha sido trancada assim como todas as outras.

- Mademoiselle Louise, mademoiselle Renée… - O motorista batia calmamente no vidro, alguns achavam engraçado outros chegavam aumentando a roda de curiosos, até a porta ser aberta e dois pés com um sapato preto de salto com um laço atrás saíram da limusine, a garota de cabelos pretos com eles presos dos lados com duas fitas pretas fazendo dois pequenos laços de cada lado olhava todos a sua volta como se estivesse assustada.

- Mon petit pode sair agora, eu estou aqui não tenha medo. – Ela falou carinhosamente estendendo a mão para dentro do carro onde outra mão usando uma luva branca de rendas muito delicada segurou a sua e ela trouxe sua irmã usando um sapato igual o seu só que branco e nos cabelos curtos do lado esquerdo havia um pequeno laço vermelho sangue, uma exclamação geral de "Oh" foi ouvida.

- KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Gritaram um monte de meninas, nos vestidos amarelos do colégio as duas garotas pareciam duas bonecas de porcelana, Tamaki gelou por um segundo quando aquelas íris avermelhadas se voltaram em sua direção.

- O senhor… Porque está aqui? – A garota de cabelos negros falou chorosa na direção do loiro que apontou pra si mesmo sem entender.

- Como ousa olhar para mim depois do que me disse ontem a noite? Já não basta ter partido meu coração em mil pedaços de vidro? – A morena começou a soluçar desesperada sendo amparada pela irmã.

- Tamaki Suou o senhor é uma pessoa cruel, partiu o coração da minha pobre irmã e ainda tem coragem de olhá-la? Aquelas promessas de que cuidaria dela até a morte eram tudo uma mentira. – A mais baixa falou com lágrimas nos olhos abraçando a irmã que lançou um brilho sinistro pro loiro.

- Tamaki-sama partiu o coração de uma garota? – Uma das garotas falou abismada diante da cena, com aqueles rostos de bonecas quem não iria acreditar?

Vários garotos se apressaram em ir consolar as duas recém-chegadas com juras de amor e presentes surgidos do nada, enquanto as meninas se apressaram a bombardear um Tamaki branco com perguntas.

- O Japão é um lugar cheio de pessoas estranhas, mon petit… - A morena falou baixo apenas para usa irmã ouvir enquanto secava as lágrimas calmamente e dava um sorriso cheio de meiguice para os rapazes a sua volta, eram as máscaras de porcelana perfeitamente construídas em seus rostos o que todos ali viam, era melhor assim para que nenhuma daquelas pessoas estranhas se envolvesse na história delas.

As duas entraram na escola cercada por vários alunos, deixando Tamaki sozinho do lado de fora. Todos as cercavam de mimos e lenços para que Renée – a garota de cabelos negros – secasse suas lágrimas supostamente causadas pelo Anfitrião. Estavam todos chocados com o garoto, pois ninguém esperava qualquer atitude assim dele. Várias garotas comentavam como ele havia sido educado com elas, mas por fim chegaram à conclusão de que aquilo era apenas dentro da escola para ajudar o clube, pois fora ele era grosso e arrogante, como qualquer garoto com sua beleza seria.

- Bem vindas, senhoritas – disse Kyouya, abrindo caminho facilmente entre os alunos até chegar às garotas. Sob seus óculos seus olhos analisavam as recém-chegadas, já preparado para qualquer situação que pudesse enfrentar, pois ele sim sabia o que realmente se escondia por trás das angelicais faces. – Deixe-me me apresentar, sou Kyouya Ootori, vice-presidente do Clube dos Anfitriões. Eu soube recentemente o problema que vocês tiveram com o Tamaki, o Presidente do Clube, e gostaria de reparar essa má impressão que tiveram convidando-as para virem ao Clube dos Anfitriões hoje, na terceira sala de música. E de graça.

Assim que o viram se aproximar elas perceberam que ele não era inocente como Tamaki, mas não poderiam destratá-lo sem motivos. Elas esperavam encontrar apenas idiotas, não alguém tão esperto como ele parecia ser.

- Claro que aceitamos, Ootori-san – disse Renée com um doce sorriso. – Eu só tenho medo de encontrar o Suou novamente...

- Não chore, Renée – Louise, a gêmea dos cabelos brancos, passou um pequeno dedo por uma lágrima que escorria pela face da irmã. – Ele não vai deixá-la triste novamente... O Ootori-san veio aqui para desfazer essa triste primeira impressão que tivemos do país e de um membro de seu Clube, então nada acontecerá... Não é?

- Sim, nada irá acontecer – confirmou Kyouya, vendo a garota que havia olhado para ele com olhos preocupados após fazer a pergunta olhar novamente para a irmã. Nenhum dos alunos de Ouran seria capaz de desconfiar que por trás daquelas faces angelicais se escondiam criaturas realmente diabólicas, e que haviam fugido de seu tão amado país natal por um motivo que nem o próprio Kyouya conseguira descobrir. Algo de muito grave certamente acontecera, e ele iria descobrir. Mas, por enquanto, sua maior preocupação era retirar todas as dúvidas acerca do caráter de Tamaki que as recém-chegadas haviam colocado na cabeça dos alunos, pelo bem do Clube e pelo bem de seu melhor amigo.

Quando deu o horário para entrarem nas salas, as irmãs deram-se as mãos e foram até a sala onde teriam sua primeira aula, conduzidas por vários alunos que estudariam a partir daquele dia com elas. Enquanto andavam, várias pessoas paravam para vê-las passar, sorrir para elas ou simplesmente demonstrar sua solidariedade com Renée, cujo problema com Tamaki já havia se espalhado por Ouran.

- Então são elas as tais gêmeas que o Kyouya nos alertou? – perguntou Kaoru para Haruhi.

- Acho que sim – respondeu ela, sentando-se em seu lugar costumeiro.

- Elas são realmente muito bonitas – disse Hikaru, abismado. – Fica até difícil acreditar que elas sejam tudo o que o Kyouya realmente falou. Ele realmente não se enganou?

- Ele nunca se engana, Hikaru – lembrou Haruhi.

As gêmeas sentaram em frente aos gêmeos.

A primeira aula daquele dia foi Literatura, e a professora chamou as meninas à frente da turma para se apresentarem. Todos observaram com os olhos brilhando as duas bonecas se dirigirem para frente da sala, calmamente, sempre com as mãos juntas. Elas pararam e olharam para a turma, dando mais atenção à Haruhi do que ao resto da turma.

- Eu sou Renée Lane Byron Bellamont – apresentou-se Renée. – Tenho 15 anos e nasci em Paris, na França e morava lá até ontem, quando meus pais acharam que seria bom uma mudança de ares e então viemos para o Japão. Minha matéria favorita é Redação.

- Eu sou Louise Lane Byron Bellamont – apresentou-se Louise. – Também tenho 15 anos e como a Renée já explicou o motivo de nossa vinda, tenho apenas a dizer que minha matéria favorita é Literatura.

A professora de Literatura abriu um enorme sorriso, e gostou ainda mais das garotas de quem já havia gostado desde que havia batido o olho. A aula prosseguiu em um ritmo maravilhoso para a professora, cujas novas alunas tinham um conhecimento excepcional de sua matéria além de ter o sobrenome de um famoso poeta britânico. Todos os outros professores apreciaram igualmente as novas alunas, que eram extremamente inteligentes e não conversavam durante as aulas, nem mesmo entre si. As duas eram, enfim, pessoas acima da reprovação de qualquer pessoa naquela escola.

Tendo conquistado a todos, a única preocupação que as duas garotas tinham era Kyouya, alguém que elas deveriam fazer perder o crédito, assim como fizeram com Tamaki – embora com ele tivesse sido apenas para brincar. Kyouya era algo mais sério, um inimigo real, a única pessoa que poderia tirar a máscara que elas haviam tão habilidosamente construído em seus 15 anos de vida.

**N/A:** Esse é o primeiro capítulo da fic que eu e a Juju estamos fazendo (: Espero que gostem n.n E mandem reviews, a gente não morde. ;D


End file.
